


Worth the Wait

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - wet kisses after finding refuge from the rainHarry finally takes a chance and asks Eggsy out on a date, and Eggsy refuses.  His reason is that he needs to focus on work and not relationships...but he realizes the two can go hand in hand.





	Worth the Wait

Harry’s straightening his tie and checking his hair in his tiny mirror when the knock comes at his office door. “Come in.”

“Hey, Harry.” Eggsy strides into the office, smile wide, dimples creasing his beautiful face. “Ya wanted ta see me?”

“Yes. Do sit down.” Harry offers him a seat before sitting down himself. “How’ve you been, dear boy? How was Turkey?”

“It was…Turkey.” Eggsy wrinkles his nose and Harry clenches the arms of his chair. “Been good otherwise. Seems like forever since we’ve talked, yeah?”

“I agree. Since you mention that…” Harry clears his throat. “I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me tomorrow evening.”

“Fuck yeah, that’d be great!” Eggsy exclaims. “We can catch up. Been forever since we hung out.”

“Yes.” Harry arranges things on his desk and clears his throat again.

“Haz?” Eggsy asks softly. “You all right?”

“Yes, of course. I…it’s ridiculous, really.” Harry takes a deep breath. “I was wondering if you’d allow me to take you out tomorrow. Not just to the pub for fish and chips…to a nice restaurant. I could pick you up.”

“What like a date?” Eggsy says with a laugh. Harry doesn’t respond in kind and Eggsy’s smile fades. “What…like a date?” Eggsy repeats, this time in a whisper.

“Well, yes.”

“Oh.” Eggsy rubs at the back of his neck, a sure sign that he feels embarrassed.

Harry knows he’s not exactly going into unwelcome territory. He knows that Eggsy is interested in both sexes equally, so that’s not a problem. Eggsy has flirted with him many times; in a subtle fashion, true, but he’s still done it. Harry felt a spark the moment he saw Eggsy outside the station, and it has moved from a spark to a raging flame. He loves Eggsy, loves everything about him, inside and out. He’s held himself back, waiting to see if Eggsy truly could reciprocate, and he cannot wait any longer.

“I…I do apologize…”

“Don’t,” Eggsy quickly interrupts. “Harry…I’m just tryin’ ta figure out how ta say what I wanna say without it soundin’ dumb and cliché. Yer fit as fuck…yer gorgeous an’ smart an’ funny an’ brave. Any bloke would be lucky ta go out with ya.”

“But?” Harry says, his heart sinking into his stomach.

“But I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I see.” Harry looks down at the desk. “I do suppose you’re right. What would you want with someone like me, after all. The princess…”

“Ain’t got nothin’ ta do with Tilde,” Eggsy says. Harry slowly looks up and sees the honesty on Eggsy’s face. “Me an’ her are just friends. An’ it ain’t about you. Ain’t because yer old or whatever. I just…my life is fucked right now. Got mum an’ Daisy settled, Dean’s gone. Had ta deal with you dyin’, an’ the world goin’ ta shite. Now we’re puttin’ things back together, an’ I’m a full knight, out there in tha field. I just…I just don’t think mixin’ all that with this…” He swirls his finger between Harry and himself. “…is right fer me right now.”

“I see,” Harry says again. “Well, that is a very mature outlook, and I’m quite proud of you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says softly. “Please. I’m so fuckin’ sorry. I just…I don’t see us that way right now. Yer my best mate, ya know. You an’ Merlin, dunno how I’d get through some days without ya.”

“Well, having a good friend is most definitely one of the more important things in life, and I am honored to be one of yours. I do feel the same way, regardless of what I’ve just said.” Harry stands. “Forget I asked. We shall go on as we are.”

“Haz.” Eggsy looks upset and Harry pushes past his own heartache and embarrassment to take that look off his face.

“It’s fine, Eggsy, truly. It was simply an idea. I will move past it, and we will go on as before.” Harry stands and Eggsy jumps to his feet. Harry takes two steps, looking to walk Eggsy to the office door, but Eggsy has other plans.

Eggsy stands on tiptoe and hugs Harry. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

“Honestly, my boy, it’s fine.” Thankfully spies lie for a living. “You should go home and rest. See that darling sister of yours tomorrow instead of spending a dull evening with me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says reproachfully, but his face lights up at the mention of Daisy.

“Go on, then.” Harry nudges him toward the door.

He stands in that spot for a good five minutes, cursing himself for his foolishness. Of course the boy would never want him. The excuse was a good one, and probably rooted in truth, but it had been immense wishful thinking on his part. A broken, battered, dark soul like him would never be good enough for the bright candle of joy that was Eggsy Unwin. 

He leaves his office and heads down the hall, rapping on Merlin’s door. “Come in.”

Harry enters the office. “Merlin…do you have any plans this evening?”

“Well, I was going to wash my hair…” Merlin begins, but takes a good look at Harry and stops. “I’m free.”

“How would you like to get drunk with me tonight?”

“Well, Harry, I’m due back here early in the morning, so I cannae get drunk tonight,” Merlin says. “But I CAN take care of ye while YE get drunk.”

“Perfect,” Harry says. 

“Can I ask what happened?”

“I tried,” Harry says simply. “I made a stupid attempt and I failed miserably, and now I wish to drown my sorrows.”

“Fair enough. I’ll meet ye at the train at six.”

 

Eggsy stumbles back to his office, shutting his door and locking it as soon as he’s inside. Harry asked him on a date. HARRY. Harry, who is posh and brave and perfect. Harry wanted to take HIM out romantically. Eggsy falls onto his chair. It’s not that he doesn’t LIKE the idea…he likes it a lot. He’s thought about Harry in that way more than once…thought about what it would be like to kiss him, what he might look like under those bespoke suits. He’d even flirted with him a bit, because he felt just that comfortable with him. But Harry was Galahad, his mentor, the man he wanted to be. And right now he needed to focus on that. On being a Kingsman knight. On making Harry and Merlin proud. He had his whole life to find someone to start a relationship with. 

Didn’t he?

 

“So ye asked the lad out?” Merlin asks yet again.

“Yes, Merlin, how many times must I tell you that?” Harry huffs in annoyance. He organizes the empty martini glasses into a line. “I wonder if I could build a pyramid with these?” He starts to line up the base of the pyramid.

“Nae, let’s not try.” Merlin whisks the glasses away. “I dinnae realize your feelings had moved in that direction, Harry.”

“Oh, they’ve moved there, all right. They’ve moved there…built a house…a white picket fence…” He moodily swirls his martini. “What was I thinking?”

“That ye deserve to be happy, and think young Eggsy would make you happy,” Merlin says quietly.

“And I was wrong.” Harry sighs. “Well, I told him we could go back to what we were, and we shall do just that.”

“If it makes ye feel better, Harry, I will fuck ye tonight,” Merlin suggests, and Harry spits his martini all over the table. He stares at Merlin. “What? I’m nae averse to the idea.”

“I…appreciate the offer,” Harry says. “But I must regretfully decline.”

“If ye wish…your loss.” Merlin picks up a napkin and wipes the martini from his jumper.

Harry bursts out laughing. “You are a good friend, Merlin.”

“Aye.” Merlin gives him a smile. “But ye are now cut off. Time to go home.”

 

Eggsy is afraid things will be awkward between he and Harry, that Harry will act differently around him. He’s shocked when nothing changes. Harry still scolds him into behaving like a gentleman, still criticizes his actions in the field. He also compliments Eggsy when he does a good job, his “well done, my boy,” flowing over Eggsy like chocolate sauce on a sundae. They occasionally eat lunch together, and even go out to a pub with Merlin one night. 

Eggsy begins to realize he’s been blind regarding Harry’s feelings. Harry’s behaving as he always has, but there are little things he says and does that Eggsy never noticed before. The look on his face when Eggsy does something well. The way his eyes briefly run over Eggsy when he comes into HQ from a run, damp with sweat in his tight vest and shorts. 

A few days later he’s about ready to bang his head against the wall. How could he be so oblivious? Jamal is a good mate, and he would cut off an arm for Eggsy, but he does not treat Eggsy anywhere near the way Harry treats him. He’s an idiot. He flounces into a meeting of the Table, flopping into his seat and glaring at the table. He should have known. He shouldn’t have flirted or acted the way he had. Of course Harry would see that as an invitation. 

“This isn’t a booth at the pub, Gawain,” Merlin says, giving him an evil look. Eggsy sits up straight as Percival enters the room.

“Good afternoon, lady and gentlemen,” Percival says as he sits down.

“Arthur,” they all murmur respectfully. Eggsy is surprised to see a hologram of Harry in his chair instead of the man himself but doesn’t have the chance to say anything. He does his best to pay attention during the meeting and then grabs Merlin as soon as it’s through.

“Where’s Harry?” Eggsy demands.

Merlin slowly pulls his arm away. “On assignment in Athens.”

“But…but I was supposed ta do that job!” Eggsy says.

“If ye have a complaint, lad…” Merlin slowly points to his ear.

“Not a complaint, I just…we sure that’s in his wheelhouse? I mean, I know he’s Galahad an’ can do fuckin’ everything, but he…he got some limitations, yeah?” 

“He does, but he spoke with me about it and we realized it was something he could take care of. He volunteered to take your place…something about your sister’s dance recital?”

Eggsy gapes at him. “Yeah…it’s on Sunday.”

“Well, then. Please tell her to break the proverbial leg.” Merlin leaves Eggsy standing in the conference room.

 

Harry’s sitting in his hotel room in Athens listening to the recordings from the bug he’d placed in the mark’s bedroom. He hates honeypots, but in this situation it was the only way he could get a recording device in the room where she does the most business: her bedroom. Right now she’s entertaining yet another lover, and he leans back and closes his eyes. His phone dings and he jumps.

_Haz, u bastard, u didn’t need 2 take this job 4 me!_  
Harry smiles. He can hear the voice even through the text. _I know you were concerned about missing Daisy’s recital,_ he types. _I’m doing more in the field now, and the doctors cleared me for this mission. It’s a lot of sitting around, you would hate it._  
 _Still. U r aces._ A playing card emoji shows up next, the Ace of Hearts.  
 _Thank you._  
 _B safe Haz._  
 _I shall do my level best._

 

Two weeks later Eggsy’s knee deep in mission reports and ammunition requisition forms when Merlin comes through on his glasses. “Hey, Merlin.”

“I believe ye might want to come to Medical, Gawain.”

Eggsy slowly stands up. “Is…is it Galahad?”

“No, Gawain. It’s Lancelot.”

Eggsy’s feet don’t touch the floor as he runs down to the Medical bay. He skids to a stop when he sees a familiar woman pacing in the corridor. “Amelia?”

“Eggsy.” Amelia throws herself into his arms. After V-Day Roxy had taken a long-term mission in Berlin and reconnected with Amelia. They’d connected in more ways than one, and had been a steady item ever since. 

“It’s all right, love.” Eggsy strokes her hair. “What happened?”

“I was coming in to town for Kingsman business and we were to meet up tonight. She never showed…there was apparently an untied lose end from her mission in Paris. They found her here in London.”

“Bloody hell.” Eggsy keeps an arm around her. “How bad is it?”

“Gunshot wound to the arm and stab wound to the side. She lost a lot of blood but they think she’ll pull through.” They go to the tiny window and look in. “Merlin’s given orders that I’m permitted to see her as soon as they have her stabilized.”

“Of course he did.” He rubs her arm. “Can I get ya anything?”

“No, thank you.” Amelia bites at a fingernail. 

“Ain’t it hard fer ya…this weird long-distance thing, plus tha possibility of all this?” Eggsy motions to Roxy’s room.

“Sometimes,” she admits. “We go weeks without seeing one another other than over a video screen. We call and text, but it isn’t the same. And yes…I’m in a comfortable office job while she’s out risking her life.” Amelia smiles. “But I wouldn’t have her any other way. If she wasn’t who she is, this brave woman willing to risk it all for her country, I don’t think I would admire her so much.”

“I understand that,” Eggsy says, thinking of Harry. If he was simply a tailor, would he have ever caught Eggsy’s eye?

“I realize Kingsman comes first, and I’ve learned to accept it. They’re my employer, too. There’s a line from the movie ‘Steel Magnolias’…Julia Roberts’ character says, “I’d rather have thirty minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special.” Roxy and I have had quite a few thirty minutes’ worth of wonderful, and we may never have a lifetime together. But what we have is worth it.”

“She’s lucky.” Eggsy kisses her forehead.

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Amelia leans her head on his shoulder. 

 

Harry stokes the fire before picking up his tea and book and sitting on the sofa. It’s not exactly a cold night, but rain is beating against his windows and a fire seems like the perfect way to keep the miserable weather outside. He’s been back from Athens for four days and is finally getting a night at home. He’s just opened the book when there’s a knock at his door. He stares in that direction for a moment before slowly sliding the gun from the drawer in the coffee table and making his way to the door. He looks through the peephole and is shocked to see Eggsy on his front step. He quickly shoves the gun into the back of his trousers and unlocks the door. “Eggsy?” Harry gasps.

“Hey, Haz, sorry ta drop in like this.” 

“Come in.” Harry steps aside and Eggsy drips into his foyer. He’s wearing a vest and track pants and is soaked through. He cannot help but allow his eyes to run over Eggsy’s wet body. The vest clings to every muscle in his abdomen, and the track pants vaguely outline the shape of his cock. Harry clears his throat and looks back up. “I…let me get you something to dry off. Stay here.” He hurries upstairs and comes down with a large fluffy towel and his own red dressing gown. “How in the world did you get so wet?” Eggsy toes off his wet shoes and socks and peels off the vest. It lands on the floor with a wet plop and again Harry’s eyes are glued to Eggsy’s wet torso. “Forgive me.” He turns around to give Eggsy some privacy.

“I walked here from tha shop.”

“You…Eggsy!” Harry says in astonishment. “In this weather?”

“I needed ta think. Roxy got hurt.”

“Oh, my dear boy.” Harry starts to turn around and remembers at the last minute.

“It’s all right. I’m decent.”

Harry turns around and smiles at the sight of Eggsy wrapped in his large dressing gown. He looks like a little boy. “Is she all right?”

“She will be. Blokes from her last mission found her. Amelia’s here ta visit an’ I was with her at HQ. We talked about some stuff.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “I...I wanted ta apologize.”

“For what? I should be the one apologizing. Here you are cold and wet and I haven’t offered you a warm beverage or even a seat.” Harry heads for the kitchen but a grip on his arm holds him back.

“I was a total prick. First of all, I flirted with ya like mad, know I did…an’ then when ya tried ta take things further, I blew ya off.”

“I assure you, Eggsy, you didn’t blow me off. Your reasons were completely logical.”

“No.” Eggsy shakes his head, water droplets flying. “Yeah, I was bein’ honest when I said I feel like I’m still tryin’ ta find my way, but I acted like I didn’t…like I’m not…” Eggsy swallows hard and licks his lips. Harry cannot look away. “Ya took that Athens job fer me.”

“Well, that recital was important to you, and it was nothing Merlin couldn’t arrange.”

“Still. I was wrong, Harry. I was wrong about so much. Acted like feelings were all on yer side, so not true. I see ya, I see what ya do for me every day. Think yer gorgeous an’ smart, an’ I owe ya so much.”

“Don’t…don’t confuse a sense of obligation with romantic feelings.”

“M’not, swear down.” Harry’s insides start to flutter. “Harry, I was wonderin’ if ya’d like ta take me out ta dinner sometime…on a date.”

“Eggsy…” Harry whispers.

“I was a total idiot, an’ I realize that now. Our time is precious, Harry, more precious than most people. An’ I’m not gonna waste that time tryin’ ta prove I’m some brave knight an’ ignore my heart. Or, more importantly, ignore YOUR heart.” Eggsy presses himself to Harry, standing on tiptoe. 

“Eggsy, it would be my pleasure…and a great honor…to take you out on a date.” 

Eggsy surges up and kisses him, hands weaving through Harry’s hair. Harry holds him close, hands clutching at his backside through the dressing gown. Eggsy whimpers and almost falls against him and Harry’s hand reaches up to slide through the wet strands of his hair. “Oh, Haz, why the fuck did I wait so long?” Eggsy murmurs as he finally comes up for air.

“You needed to work some things through, darling, that is not a crime.” Harry presses his lips to Eggsy’s forehead, his cheeks, still unable to believe this is happening.

“Mmm, like when ya call me darling.” Eggsy shivers.

“You’re cold and wet. Come here.” Harry takes him by the hand and into the lounge. The fire is crackling merrily, mimicking the actions of Harry’s heart. “Sit down. Would you like tea?”

“No, you berk.” Eggsy tugs Harry down and arranges them until they’re lying on the sofa, Eggsy curled up in Harry’s arms. “I want ya ta kiss me again. And again. And again, until I ain’t cold no more.”

“That, my darling, I can most definitely do.”


End file.
